Ringer Season 2
by gini1242
Summary: My take on what season 2 would have brought Bridget, Siobhan, Andrew and Juliet had it not been cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

_***Bridget***_

Siobhan wanted me dead?

As I walked out of Henry's brownstone I still couldn't get that thought out of my head. It had taken hours but Henry had finally told me what had happened, that Siobhan had revealed who she was to him a while ago. That she had been pregnant, with twins. He told me that she had given birth at Good Shephard Memorial Hospital about a week. Portia and Raegan. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at the name choice; this was Siobhan we were talking about after all.

I had to talk to someone about this, anyone. I decided that since I was closest to Greer's place that I could go and talk to her.

Greer let me up when I called in at her place. As she opened the door, she took one look at me and a look of terror.

"Siobhan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Well…" I just didn't know how to answer that to Greer. "Did I ever tell you I was a twin?"  
Greer just looked at me, she looked confused.

"Siobhan, why do I feel the need to remind you that up until a few months ago we hated each other?"

I thought that anyone as smart as Greer would have been able to take that much of the hint.

"Yeah, that's actually what I thought the answer was. Her name is Bridget."

Greer looked confused again.

"Bridget, but that's what Juliet kept saying the other night when you were here talking to her."

"Yeah, she did. There was a reason behind that, I had kind of just given her some news that she wasn't thrilled with or happy about."

"What information?" Greer looked confused and slightly amused as she continued. "You're going to tell me that you are really your twin sister are you Siobhan?"

"Well, I suppose that was as good a lead up as any."

A look of recognition finally crossed Greer's face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You're really Bridget. Well, I guess that explains the personality transplant."

"You aren't mad at me?" Greer seemed to find the situation slightly amusing. I was glad that at least one person was finding it funny.

"Well, Siobhan was a pain. She went after Jeff, she terrified us all. How long have you been here? A year? In that time you have managed to repair not only our friendship, but forged one with Juliet and mad a marriage worth having then you have got to be better than Siobhan. I'll have you any day!"

"Seven months." I said, trying not to cry.

"Huh?" Greer looked at me confused.

"I've been here seven months." With that I finally burst into tears. "I managed to muck everything up that I had worked so hard to maintain in a matter of hours. Andrew threw a fit when he found out, I just killed someone, found out my conniving deceiving sister is actually alive, pregnant, well was pregnant she just had twins, and I lost the one man I think I actually ever loved."

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Greer said, coming to sit next to me on the couch. She put her arm around me and just let me cry on her. When I finally managed to compose myself she turned to me and said

"I think that you maybe should start at the beginning because the only thing that I understood in the last 10 minutes was that you are now Bridget."

I laughed at her, and started explaining. I explained about Sean and what had happened with him. I told her about Bodaway Mackawi and everything that had happened in Wyoming. When that background information was finally over I told her what had been happening over the last few months with Andrew and Juliet and how I had believed that Siobhan was dead.

Then it hit me, Andrew didn't know Siobhan wasn't dead and had probably just had his Twins. I told Greer that he needed to know, but that he probably wouldn't listen to me if I tried to call him or txt him. She sent a message to him from her phone telling him that I had just told her the full story and that there was new information that he needed to know. Greer told Andrew to call her or me as soon as he possibly could.  
When I had stopped crying about my failed relationship that technically never existed and freaking out that Andrew didn't know is wife was alive I actually felt better after telling my story to Greer. She offered to let me stay with her until I could find somewhere better. I was so happy that I had decided to trust her.

*Juliet*

When I woke up at the beach house the morning after Siobhan, I mean Bridget, I mean… actually I don't know what I mean. I woke up at the beach house after She revealed to Daddy and I who She really was and what She had been doing for the last 7 months. SEVEN MONTHS? How to you pretend to be someone you aren't for SEVEN MONTHS! Daddy had been all depressed and drinking last night, and I would have happily joined him but I got the feeling that that would have only added to his problems.  
I woke up early at about 6am, but I couldn't bring myself to get up and actually do anything. I just lay in bed and thought about everything that had been going on in those seven months. The pregnancy that had probably started at Siobhan's because there was no baby. I can't say that I was unhappy that Siobhan was dead, but I actually liked Bridget, even if she was pretending to be Siobhan.

When I finally decided to get up it was about 10.30am and I was going stir crazy. When I walked into the living room Daddy was sleeping on the couch, but his phone was going off. He must have been passed out as he didn't even stir. I grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was from Greer, I decided to call her back. Maybe I could convince her to get London to come up here.

"Andrew, thank god you called me back."

"Greer, actually its Juliet. Daddy's asleep still, but I thought that I would call you back. I only just missed your call before so I thought that I could take a message."

"Oh, Juliet. Hi. Sorry, it's been a crazy morning. I suppose that I should tell you anyway, just you have to make sure this message gets to your father."

"Okay…" I was wondering what was going on.

*Andrew*

"WHAT?"

That was the sound I woke up to this morning. Juliet screaming.

"Juliet?" I jumped. "What's going on. Are you alright?"

She pointed to a phone that even in my fuzzy state looked a lot like my phone.

"Thanks, I'll umm… I'll tell him right now, he just woke up. Thanks Greer. Bye"

Juliet turned and looked at me like she had seen a ghost.

"Juliet? Are you okay?"

"Daddy, you better sit down for this."

"Juliet, just tell me. It can't be any worse than yesterday."

"Well, actually…" She sighed. "That was Greer. Apparently Siobhan, I mean Bridget went to talk to her this morning. She told Greer everything."

I really wasn't going to like where this was going. Bridget had tried to… well actually I was still fuzzy on what she had actually tried to do but she had lied. Anything that had to do with Bridget was bad news.

"Greer said that after we left last night, Bodaway attacked her in the apartment. She got away, and eventually killed him. Except that her night didn't end there. Soloman, that bodyguard of hers found out that apparently Siobhan, the REAL Siobhan is still alive. She didn't really kill herself. That's what Bridget wanted you to know. But Greer said there is also more to the story."

"More? What could there possibly be more to?"

"Remember the pregnancy? The one that SHE had? Well, it turns out Siobhan was actually pregnant. She had twin girls at Good Shephard Memorial Hospital last week. She had been staying with Henry for the last couple months and they had both believed that the twins were his, until he completed a paternity test on them just after they were born. The twins aren't his."

"Juliet…"

Siobhan was alive?

Siobhan had actually been pregnant?

Siobhan had given birth? To twins?

There was a good possibility the twins were his?

Juliet could see the shocked look on his face.

"Daddy. It will be okay."

Juliet, I just… I just don't know how to handle this."

"Daddy, don't bite my head off and if you tell me to I will never mention this again but it was Bridget that wanted you to know this information. It was Bridget that repaired not only our relationship but our family's as well. I know we should hate her for lying to us, but we've only been away from her for less than a day and I already miss her."  
I wanted to be angry at that statement. I wanted to march right up to Bridget Kelly and punch her like I had Henry, but unfortunately Juliet was right. I already missed Bridget too.

"Oh Juliet. I want to hate her too, I think on the surface I do but I miss her too. I also want to find out more information on the twins that aren't Henry's… Did you mention something about Bridget being attacked in our apartment?"

"Yeah…" Juliet said looking surprised.

"Here's the plan for today." It had taken me all of 30 seconds to come up with it and I was going to move on it before I chickened out.

"We are going back to the city, you are going to see Greer talk to her about what happened and if you want to confront Bridget I ask that you do it there, because I don't know if I am ready to see her yet. I am going to check out the damage in the apartment, see the babies, hopefully find Siobhan and ask her for a divorce because I really don't want to be married to her anymore and get a paternity test on those babies and maybe talk to a lawyer about what to do about divorce preceding and what happens if those babies are mine. Deal?"

Juliet looked stunned and slightly happy. "Deal" she smiled back.

*Siobhan*

The hospital had given me this god awful cot to sleep on next to the twins. I spent the entire night tossing and turning on it. Bridget was still alive, Bodaway was dead but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. With Catherine locked away and she didn't have the hit out on me anymore, and Bodaway who was going to kill Bridget for me. I couldn't do it myself because I didn't want to be in jail. I still didn't know what I wanted to do about the twins and Andrew.

I gave up on sleep when the nurses came around for rounds. It was about 7.30am, I decided to go and get breakfast somewhere. I wanted to go and see Henry, but I knew that he wouldn't be happy with me. I found a nice café and just sat there mulling over all the thoughts going through my head for about 6 hours and then went back to the hospital to see the twins just as visiting hours were starting up again. I was sitting next to their cribs when I received the shock of my life. Andrew was suddenly standing in front of me.

"So I guess what Bridget told Greer is true then?" Andrew looked at me menacingly.

"Bridget?" I was confused. Had she finally come clean about what was going on?

"Yeah, Tim Arbogast revealed your affair with Henry the other night. Bridget thought that her only way out of that was to tell about being Bridget."

"Oh."

"She thought you were dead, well until last night she thought you were dead."

"That was the plan."

"The babies aren't Henry's." It wasn't a question. He knew about that.

"Apparently"

"Is there any chance that they are mine?"

"I can't think of anyone else."

"Jesus Shiv. Who knows how many guys you have been sleeping with. I want a paternity test. Only to clear up any confusion. If they are mine, I am warning you now I want full custody. Oh and a divorce."

"I wondered when that would happen. Sign your papers and go and talk to a nurse about a paternity test. I'll sign whatever I have to for the test."

"Wonderful."

"Wonderful." I repeated back at him.

As I watched Andrew walk away I had a new plan in place.

*Bridget*

I was sitting in Greer's apartment again for the second time that day. She had called me to tell me that Andrew had called her back but it was actually Juliet. Juliet, my wonderful step-daughter. I really missed Juliet, just as much as I missed Andrew. Greer told me that Andrew and Juliet were coming back from the beach house and that Juliet wanted to see me. I was surprised and shocked.

Juliet looked like she couldn't decide if she was happy or not too see me. We talked for a little bit and she asked me questions that we had never really talked about before. She asked me why I did it and what I wanted to happen with her Andrew in the future. I could only think of one answer.

"I don't know what will happen between me and your father Juliet, but know this. If I am allowed by you and your father I will be here for you and will always be part of your life. But only if you want me to be."

After a couple hours of talking Juliet received a text message.

"It's from Daddy. I was expecting this."

"Oh," disappointed that she was going to be leaving just as were getting to talk about stuff without the awkwardness of everything that happened recently. "You have to go?" I asked her.

"No, well yes I have to leave here. But you have to come with me."

"Seriously?" Andrew wanted to see me?

*Juliet*  
Bridget and I had finally gotten over the awkwardness of her being Bridget when Daddy texted me.

_Meet me a Good Shephard Memorial Hospital in 20 minutes. Bring Bridget.  
_I knew that I would have to meet him somewhere, but I didn't know I was bringing Bridget.

When Bridget and I got to Good Shephard Memorial Hospital hospital Daddy was waiting outside holding a piece of paper that looked slightly crumpled and looked like he couldn't decide whether to grin or cry.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked him as Bridget and I walked up together.

Bridget looked confused, but Daddy just turned to her.

"I have been thinking." Daddy was talking and I could tell this had what she had wanted for a while. "I don't know how long it will take to forgive you for bring Bridget when you were Siobhan or being Siobhan when you were Bridget or whatever, but I want to try."  
Bridget looked shocked.

"It has only been one night and although I was steaming mad, I missed you like crazy and when I heard about the attack in the apartment I was so worried about you. Also, I admit I have an ulterior motive in asking you to come back."

Daddy was grinning now, there was some sort of joke that was very obvious that Bridget and weren't privy to.

"I don't think I can raise twins by myself and I sure as hell don't want Siobhan anywhere near them."

"They're YOURS?" Bridget and I both asked at the same time. We were shocked.

I was no longer an only child. I had two little sisters.

"Yep, I put a major rush order on the test, then bribed the nurse to tell me where to find the lab tech and then bribed the lab tech to do the test as soon as possible. I got the results about 30 seconds after I texted you."

Once Daddy had finished telling us about what was going on he pulled Bridget to him, whispered something in her ear that I think we all hoped I couldn't hear but I did.

"I'm still mad, but I forgive you. For now."

With that, her kissed her.

I couldn't help but smile. It felt like my family was finally back together. The relief however was short lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**I just wanted to clarify a few things that have been evident from the reviews that I have received. Yes, there are spelling mistakes. I tend to write quite late at night, because a) that's the only time I have to write and b) I don't sleep much anyway. I try my best to make sure that they are taken out before everything is posted, but sometimes that will not be the case. I apologise and if any are spotted please feel free to let me know.  
Also, I am writing about a city I have never been to, in a country I have only visited twice for very short periods of time. There will be inconsistencies. I'm sorry, but it will happen. Again, if you let me know, I will change them (as soon as I figure out how.)**

**Gini**

_***Siobhan***_

As Andrew walked out the door to go and talk to the nurse about a paternity test I knew what needed to be done. I never thought that it would come to this, that I would have to do this. I suppose the thought that I would never have to do this came from the fact that I never in a million years thought that I would have children, let alone twins.

Andrew wanted full custody of them if they were his, and they had to be because I had only been sleeping with him and Henry at that time. This was before Paris, this was even before I left New York, and this was before I had even met up with Bridget.

A nurse walked into the NICU then interrupting my train of thought.

"Excuse me" she said looking past me at the girls. "I just need to get in there to take a couple of tests."

"No problems" I smiled at her. Anything to get the girls out of here faster.

She was smiling and nodding at the girls and look pleased with their test results. I suddenly had an idea.

"Excuse me," I asked her when she looked like she was just about finished. "I was wondering if you could bring me a pen and some paper, I have to leave suddenly and I want to write my husband a note."

"Of course." She looked at me a little quizzically. "Your husband wasn't the man just in here demanding that we rush the paternity test results, was he?"

"Yep, that's Andrew."

She continued looking at me like I had three heads. It was then that I noticed the cross around her neck. Great. She was judging me. She walked out quickly and came back with a notepad and pen.  
I thanked her and wrote the note to Andrew before I gave Portia and Raegan a quick kiss on their hands and whispered goodbye and quietly slipped out of their room.

_***Bridget*  
**_

After Andrew finished kissing me for what I thought felt like forever Juliet just laughed at us.

"You two are so gross." But she was smiling and laughing at us. I looked at her, laughed and then pulled her into a massive group hug with Andrew and I.

When were finished hugging which was a mixture of celebration, forgiveness and comfort Andrew looked at us. I just wanted to be able to look into those eyes forever. Andrew broke the silence that was going on between the three of us.

"I think that we should all go up and meet the twins, don't you think?" he asked Juliet and I.

"What are their names anyway? Do they even have names yet?" Juliet asked him.

"Yeah they do." I replied to her. "Portia and Raegan"

"What? NO! I will not have 2 little sisters called Portia and Raegan. Daddy come on, we'll be laughed out of New York."

"Juliet, those are the names their mother picked out for them and they will be staying." Andrew turned to his daughter in a mock stern way. I could tell her wasn't particularly happy with the names, but her was saving his battles with Siobhan for something bigger.

As we walked into the hospital Andrew took my hand and we made our way to the elevator. Andrew took us to their NICU and through the window of the hospital I could see two little babies that were undoubtedly Siobhan's. They look just like we did in our baby pictures. I was wondering where Andrew was in the genetics department of these babies. As we were standing their taking in the beauty of the babies, a nurse tapped Andrew on the shoulder and handed him and folded up piece of paper.

"This was left you, if you are Andrew Martin."

"I am." He replies to her sceptically.

"Here you go the…" She suddenly lost her train of thought. "Siobhan, I thought you left."

"I'm… I'm not Siobhan." I said to the nurse not quite knowing how to respond to that.

Andrew jumped in and saved me.

"This is Bridget; she is Siobhan's twin sister."

"Oh," was the only answer that this nurse seemed to be able to come up with. She turned and walked out as Andrew opened up the letter. He read very quickly and suddenly exclaimed

"OH MY GOD!"

"Daddy?" Juliet asked looking worried.

"Andrew, you've gone really pale. What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked like he was going to faint.

"I… Umm… They've… Umm… Siobhan." Was all he seemed to be able to get out?

"Siobhan?" Juliet and I both asked. Suddenly we were very confused.

"The letter, it's from Siobhan. Here, read it." He said, handing it to me.

It was quick and to the point.

_Andrew,_

_I've been trying to figure out what to do about the babies for the last 24 hours. _

_I know they are yours. They have to be yours; there was no one else apart from Henry.  
Take them. Love them like I know you will.  
If you get back together with Bridget then tell the girls that she is their mother, if not… tell them that anyway.  
I'd say that I loved you but we both know that isn't true. _

_Siobhan_

Oh my god. I can't believe that Siobhan would abandon her own children. She loved Sean, she did everything she could for him and she hated his father. Why would she abandon her daughters because Andrew was their father?

I handed the note over to Juliet. Once she read it she only had one question for us.

"Can we rename them if they are ours officially?"

As if the gods had sent us perfect timing a nurse walked in.

"Mr Martin I presume." She said to Andrew. "I have heard that you are actually the father of these babies. There has been no paperwork filled out for them, we gave some to Mrs Martin and the other man that was here with her, but no one ever returned it to us." She was giving me a death stare.

"I am sorry about that." Andrew said apologetically to the nurse. Can we get new copies of the paper work then? We shall fill them out quickly and hand them back over to you so that we can take them home as soon as we are able to."

"Alright Mr Martin. I shall be back in a few minutes."

As soon as she left Juliet piped up.

"Does that mean that we can rename them? Come on Daddy," she said after she saw Andrew's amused expression. "Those names are awful and you know it. Portia and Raegan? Please?"

"Alright," Andrew conceded. "But the only condition is that we all have to agree on both names or they continue to be Portia and Raegan. Deal?"

"Great, Daddy I was thinking maybe Addisyn? One could be Addisyn Siobhan or something…"

"I like it. One of them defiantly has to have Siobhan as a middle name. Especially if they will never know that she is their mother."

"I was thinking," Andrew started "That maybe the other middle name could be Bridget. Because then in some twisted way we get a Siobhan and a Bridget."

"Wouldn't that be a little weird?" I asked him. "I mean, they will grow up having their mothers name as their middle name."

"I don't think it would be too bad. We can have Addisyn Siobhan and I don't know, what's a good first name for the Bridget twin."

"How about Sutton?" I asked sceptically. I'd always liked the name, but no really know about it.

"Addisyn Siobhan Martin and Sutton Bridget Martin it is then."

Suddenly I had an idea.

"How about Addisyn Siobhan Juliet Martin and Sutton Bridget Andrea Martin. Andrea is the closest that I can think of to Andrew as a girl's name."

"I like it." Andrew said smiling.

"Really? You're putting our names in there too? Why?"

"They have my name, why not your names?" I responded to Juliet's confusion.

"Thanks Bridget. I'm really glad you and Daddy are back together." Juliet smiled at me.

_**Two months later:  
*Andrew***_

I walked into the living room to find Bridget holding Sutton trying to get her to sleep, while Juliet was doing the same with Addisyn. Juliet loved her little sisters and I was surprised when she had started spending all her free time with Bridget trying to take care of them. While it was completely obvious neither one of them had any idea what they were doing trying to raise one child, let alone two they were trying. They had refused my idea to hire a nanny. Bridget saying that they had enough hired help as it was, the least she should be able to do is look after her own kids, and Juliet started complaining about all the Nannies in her childhood.

When I think of what happened after they were realised from the hospital I realise how far we have come. When we were finally told they were coming home we had had just finished setting up the guest room as a nursery. There was double everything. Cribs, changing tables, toys, high chairs, pram. Everything. I had the car service install seats into the car we used regularly and when we finally had them in the car Juliet, Bridget and I just couldn't help but stare at them the entire way home.

Bridget and I had become stronger as a couple since we had the twin with us. It wasn't until I realised that both Addisyn and Sutton had Juliet wrapped around their little fingers that I understood that Bridget would have done anything she thought her sister wanted. That's what sisters do. It was at that moment that I finally realised that I had to give Bridget completely for what she had done for Siobhan. It wasn't her idea, and it wasn't her fault that we had happened to fall in love.

"Daddy." Juliet smiled at me when she noticed that I was staring at Bridget, her and the twins. "Can I…"

"No, Juliet." Every day was the same. Juliet would catch me staring at them in the morning and ask if she could stay home from school to help Bridget. For the first week that they were home with us, we let her have two days off because we were so shocked at what taking care of twins was like that we needed the help. From then on, we have tried not to let it happen but there are times that Bridget needs help, and there are times that we just feel like having a day as a family. Today however was not one of those days. I had meetings that I was going to miss unless I left very soon; Juliet had two tests that she had been studying for a week. Summer vacation was a week away and Juliet was looking to end her junior year in the top 10 in her class, as long as she got fantastic marks on these tests.

"That's okay, I had to ask. You know, morning routine and all." Juliet laughed at us.

Bridget was sitting there smiling at us.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" She asked me. "and as for you missy," she turned to face Juliet, who was putting Addisyn into her crib now that she was finally asleep. "You need to get to school so that you can complete those tests."

"Yes, Mom!" Juliet laughed at Bridget.

Ever since Bridget, Juliet and I had been living her we had made a deal for everyone. No more secrets. Bridget told us all about her childhood, why Siobhan hated her so much and why she had agreed to Siobhan's ridiculous plan. Juliet had explained to me the finer points on why Siobhan was so not the right woman for me, and why Bridget was. We were closer than I ever expected to be to anyone.

About a month ago, the final divorce papers came through from my lawyer. Siobhan and I were officially divorced. The day after I had secretly stolen the ring that I had re-proposed to Siobhan with a few months ago. I proposed to Bridget with roses one day after work when I knew Juliet was going to be there. Bridget said that although she loved me very deeply, she as happy being engaged for a while because technically we were still getting to know each other.

"Come on Juliet," I tried to get her moving out the door and away from Addisyn and Sutton. "If you hurry up you can have a ride to school."

"Coming Daddy." She said as she walked into the living to give the twins a kiss goodbye. "Bye Addisyn, bye Sutton. See you later."

Just as I walked into the living room to repeat the same procedure that Juliet had just done, I heard the ding of the elevator go off.

Confused I called out to Juliet.

"Juliet. Did you press the button already?"

"No Daddy I didn't."

"No one called up?" I asked to no one in particular, knowing full well that no one had called up. The phone hadn't rung all morning. I heard the doors open.

"Juliet, I there anyon…?"

I was cut of midsentence by Juliet screaming.

"DADDDDDDDYYYYY!"

"Juliet, what? What's wrong?" I ran to the elevator, only to be stopped by what Juliet had been screaming about.

Siobhan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
I know that it has been FOREVER since I last updated this. I wanted to put an update out before the beginning of November (and the beginning of NaNoWriMo) so that anyone who follows and reads this would know that it was going to be while until there was something more, but I didn't have anything to update it with.  
I am now going to work ahead a couple of chapters, but I hope to be up to double digits before the New Year. First though, this needs a little more through planning.  
Thank you to all of my wonderful followers, you are all amazing! 3__**

*Andrew*

"What are you doing here?" Juliet sparked at a rather humble looking Siobhan.

Before Siobhan could answer Juliet's question, Bridget came running into the room holding Sutton.

"Did you just say Siob…?" Bridget didn't even get to finish her sentence before coming face to face with her twin sister. "Oh." Was all she managed to get out after that?

"What are you doing here Siobhan?" I asked in a much more pleasant manner than my daughter.

"I… I don't know why I wanted to come here. I wanted to apologise for what happened. I wanted to spend some time with my daughters, and most of all I wanted to come here to ask you how you managed to divorce me in a month. Though I suppose it's too late to ask for an invitation to the wedding?" Siobhan spoke quite quietly. She had lost her usual commanding tone.

"Daddy?" Juliet came up behind me, gently reminding me that we needed to go.

I didn't want to leave Bridget alone with Siobhan, but I really did have to leave. I decided that I would stop by the front desk as send someone up there in about five minutes to get her out of my apartment. The doorman knew that there were two of them, and I was wondering why no one had stopped Siobhan when she had entered the lobby, they knew full well that Bridget didn't leave the apartment with the babies. I turned to Bridget.

"I have to go." I told her apologetically.

"Go," she told me "We'll be alright."

I walked over and kissed her gently on the lips. Partly because I wasn't at all happy about having to leave her with Siobhan in the same room alone, and partly because I want to prove to Siobhan that we were happy together and that nothing she could say and do would manage to break us.

I motioned to Juliet to get her stuff and get into the elevator.

"Bye Bridget, bye Bitch" she said as her parting words to the two women standing in the entrance.

_***Bridget***_

I watched longingly as the elevator doors closed with Andrew and Juliet in them. I really didn't want to be alone with her, but both of them had plans today and I just couldn't bring myself put a stop to them. I motioned to Siobhan to follow me, as I lead her into the living room where I had the bassinette's set up for the girls.

I sat down on the chair between the girls as Siobhan stood there just taking in the sight of her daughters.

"What are you doing here Siobhan?" I whispered quietly, even though there was no need as both of the girls were awake.

"I don't know." She whispered as she turned to look at me.

As she stood there looking at me, it quickly became one of those times where I wished we were still as close as we had been.

"Siobhan." I said. Siobhan had a reason for everything. She knew exactly why she was here; she just didn't want to tell us why yet.

"I came to say goodbye." She told me; as she reached down to grab Addisyn's hand.

"Goodbye?" I asked.

Siobhan was leaving? Siobhan came back so that she could leave again?

"Yeah, I've been in New York since… well since the hospital, but I decided that now it was time to leave and go back to Paris. I don't plan on coming back to the States again anytime soon."

I was trying to process that information. Siobhan had been in New York but hadn't wanted to come and see her children? I wasn't sure how to handle that information but just as I was about to reply on the information that she had given me the elevator dinged.

I heard the doors open and Andrew's voice shouting "Bridget?"

"In here." I called to him, as I look up at Siobhan. She seemed relieved that he had come back.

Andrew walked into the room looking quite scared of what he might find. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek quickly as he sat down next to me on the chair. The chair wasn't really big enough for both of us so I squeezed over to the side while he got comfortable and then moved so I was sitting on his lap. I leaned back so that my head was leaning against his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Siobhan came to say goodbye." I told him.

_***Siobhan***_

Goodbye.

I had to say goodbye to my babies. They were the only family that I had left now.

"Yes." I conformed what Bridget told Andrew.

When did those two become so comfortable around each other? I would never have dared sit on Andrew's lap, even in the early stages of our relationship. I wanted to get as far away from New York for whenever there upcoming wedding happened to be. It wasn't something that I wanted to be invited to nor have to be in the same country for.

"Why are you leaving?" Bridget asked me.

I couldn't tell if she was sad to see me go because I tried to have her killed or because she was wishing we were closer. I couldn't tell her the truth either way. That was something that no one would ever know. I could lie to everyone and use their upcoming wedding as an excuse, but this time I wasn't going to tell anyone why I was leaving.

"I just have to. I have to leave the States. Goodbye." I told them. I looked down at my babies. I loved them so much, I was wishing that I could take them with me, but I couldn't. I grabbed Addisyn and Sutton's hand and whispered goodbye to both of them.

I took one final look at the stunned expression on both Andrew and Bridget's faces as I turned and walked back towards the elevator. I pressed the button, thankful it was right there waiting for me. I got in and as the door closed I let one tear slip down my cheek for the two little girls in there that I was wishing I could take with me so much.

When the elevator reached the ground level I walked out, waving as I went to the doorman.

_***Andrew***_

"What just happened?" I asked Bridget as I heard the elevator doors close with Siobhan inside them,

"I don't know." She told me as she buried her head in the crook of my neck. "I think she is hiding something, but I don't know what."

"She said that she didn't want to see them again." I said, as I tightened my arms around her.

We just sat there for a few minutes taking in each other's company and embrace, knowing that any minute the twins would stir.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Bridget asked me after a while.

"I called them after I told Juliet I was coming back up here. She should have seen her face when we were all the way downstairs, I couldn't tell who she was more terrified about you or the twins. I think if I hadn't said I was coming back up she would have run past me."

I could see Bridget just looking at me. She was thinking something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Do you think…?" Bridget started slowly. "That maybe after her test we should get her out of school early and have a family day. All of us?"

Bridget took Juliet's schoolwork very seriously. If she was suggesting this then something was defiantly on her mind about what had just happened.

I was about to answer just as I heard my phone start ringing in my pocket.

I took it out and muttered "Juliet" to Bridget so that she would know who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked Juliet.

"Daddy? Is everything okay?" Juliet sounded terrified, like she was going to cry.

"Everything's fine. Siobhan's gone. What time is your test today?"

"First thing, why?" she asked me.

"Just wondering. Good luck and we will see you later. Love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

I hung up the phone and turned to smile at Bridget.

"Let's get the girls ready and we can surprise her at school."

Bridget just smiled at me. She leaned down and kissed me, and I wished that we could stay this way forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken FOREVER to update this, but unfortunately life has become a little busy recently. I cannot give you assurances that I will be updating regularly because my life just doesn't seem to work that way but I am going to try. I would like to get into the meatier part of this story soon, but I cannot promise anything. **

**P.S. I am really loving the reviews! Keep 'em up. They're what made me want to update! **

_***Juliet***_

I walked out of my classroom where I had just completed my second test of the morning, I felt drained and was wishing that I could just go home and sleep. Something that I have discovered that you tend to wish for a lot when you have 2 two month old babies living in the same house that you are. Remind me never to have children.

I was walking on auto-pilot to my locker to stash my books and grab the next ones when I heard an announcement come over to the student body.

"Can Juliet Martin please report to the front office? Thank you."

Suddenly confused, I grabbed the books that I needed for my next classes and hoped that I wouldn't be too long. Anything to make this day go faster.

I walked into the office to see Bridget and Daddy standing there waiting me while they were each holding a baby.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly concerned that something was really really wrong.

"We thought after the _surprise _this morning that you might like a family day now that your tests are over?" Bridget said quickly squishing my fears that something bad had happened

"I would love that." I told her instantly.

"Good." Daddy smiled at me. "We've signed you out, if you want to go and get anything or put anything in your locker then go quickly and we will meet you in the car."

"I'm good." I told them, not wanting to wait a second longer to get out of this place.

We walked out of the school together, and I took Addisyn straight out of Daddy's arms and shoved my bag at him. He looked at me with a fake put-upon expression that told me that he didn't really care. Addisyn had been squirming in his arm's anyway and as soon as she was with me she stopped.

"What do you want to do today Juliet?" Bridget asked me.

I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do but looking at the twins and Bridget I suddenly had an idea.

"I think that Daddy should go to work because we all know that he is going to complain soon if he doesn't get there to solve the next big crisis soon."

Daddy looked horrified that I had called him out on this but as soon as he opened his mouth to tell us we were wrong both Bridget and I glared at him.

"Fine." He muttered. "Yes, I am getting antsy about not being at work but I can give up a day to spend with my girls. All of them."

"Go to work." Bridget and I told him.

"And just what are you two going to do? Corrupt my youngest daughters?"

"You can take one with you if you like?" I told him holding Addisyn out as an option.

Addisyn who had been getting comfortable on my shoulder wasn't too pleased to be pulled away from my body heat and gave me a death glare as only a 2 month old could before she started whimpering. I put her back in her comfortable spot as it became obvious that Daddy didn't want to take her to work either.

"Ha ha." Daddy told me. "Funny. Seriously though, what are you going to do?"

Bridget looked at me expectantly and I knew then exactly what I was going to do.

"I am going to take the girls to their 'Mommy and Me' class that I know Bridget has with them this morning and she is going to go home and take a 2 hour nap before we get him for lunch."

Both Daddy and Bridget were just staring at me. It took a few minutes for the speech function to activate in Daddy's brain again but eventually it did.

"Seriously?" he asked me, still staring at me as if I had just suddenly grown another head. "You are going to take two 2 month olds out alone for a couple of hours just so that someone else can get the nap that you have been wanting for the past month. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"Bridget looks like she is ready to drop. So do you but you look marginally better because I am pretty sure that you sleep at work, probably why you like going there so much at the moment all because you can get a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep. I at least don't have to get up in the middle of the night and am therefore the only person here who actually gets more than 4 hours of sleep a night, and I still need a nap. So therefore I am going to take the girls, I know you have the stroller in the car and I will be perfectly fine I will even call for the car when I am finished at the 'Mommy and Me' and then we might actually be able to watch a movie or something as a family tonight. Deal?"

"YES!" Bridget practically yelled at me. "You don't have to, and I am so not asking you too, but if you are going to offer then I am totally taking it."

Bridget tried to hug me but it wasn't really easy when she was holding Sutton and I was holding Addisyn. We settled for linking arms as we walked toward the car. As the driver got out the stroller for the girls I told him where I would be and what time I would be finished and that unless plans changed let him know that that was where he was picking me up.

Bridget helped me settle the girls into the stroller and gave me a quick hug before she hopped in the car. I could see she was going to try to not fall asleep on the way home.

Daddy just continued to look at me.

"You know you just made Bridget's day right?" Daddy asked me.

"You'll tell me what happened with Siobhan when I get home?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if they would tell me but I had try, at least once.

"Yeah, we'll tell you." He pulled me in for a tight hug then. "Later, when it's just us."

"Okay." I told him as I let go and waved as he got into the car. I grabbed the stroller and walked down the street towards Bridget's 'Mommy and Me' class.

_***Bridget***_

The second I got home I just took off my shoes and climbed into bed. I was exhausted and could wait to go to sleep. I didn't even manage to make it under the covers.

The next thing I know I hear my bedroom door open and see Juliet come in. I must have fallen asleep though it doesn't really feel like it.

"You're back?" I asked.

"Yep, the girls really like that class. They are also fed and changed and are currently sleeping. I just came in to check that your monitor was on so that you would hear them when the y woke up and so I could go to sleep."

"Come lie down here." I told her. "Then we will both hear them."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. We both were asleep in minutes.

I was up as soon as I heard a noise on the monitor as I got up to check I noticed Juliet didn't even stir. I just left her as I figured she would be up eventually.

I walked into the lounge and noticed that there was an envelope in Sutton's crib. Thinking it was something that Juliet left for me I picked it up and opened it when it said 'Bridget' on the front cover.

As I open it a piece of paper fluttered out, I just looked at it and I pulled out the photos that were also in the envelope.

They were surveillance photos of me with the girls and Juliet, Andrew was in a couple of them but the one thing they all had in common was that there was a target on my head.

I grabbed up the paper and read,

'_Bridget, I know who you are. You think that you can just become part of a new family without consequence. Just wait and see. _

_From an old friend.' _

I sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at the photos and the note before I finally got up the courage to grab my cell phone and call Andrew telling him that I thought that he should come home, immediately.


End file.
